


Not Going Anywhere

by theblackesteyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackesteyes/pseuds/theblackesteyes
Summary: For the past 5 years Beacon Hills has been a safe haven for supernatural beings and humans alike but with the arrival of a new pack in town looking to settle an old score all that could change.





	1. One

For the past 5 years Beacon Hills has been a safe haven for supernaturals and humans alike. A place where everyone could live in peace without worry or fear. It took a lot of hard work and It wasn't always easy to pull off but together they had all made it a success.

Scott and Liam headed out to welcome a new pack into town. This was something they did at least a couple of times a week now. This time was different though they knew absolutely nothing about the people that they were meeting with and Scott didn't like that one bit.

A man dressed completely in black enters the room followed by two other men. Scott immediately sensed that something was not right with these guys.

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills" Scott asks him.

"I'm looking for someone" he smiles "An old friend of mine you could say" The way he said that made Scott feel uneasy.

"And what makes you think you'll find him here?"

"Because I hear he's a member of your pack. His name is Theo Raeken"

"He's not here" Liam said speaking for the first time. Concerned as to what they wanted with Theo 

"Don't take me for a fool young one" He said with growl behind his voice before looking back to Scott. "We're not here to cause you or your pack any trouble just as long we get what we came for"

"If you've got a problem with any member of my pack then you've got a problem with me"

The guy just laughs. "You know I've heard stories about this place the town protected by the legendary true alpha" He laughs "But the thing I often find with these types of stories is the reality tends not to be able to live up to the legend"

He gets up to leave before turning back around "The rest of my pack will arrive here in two days you have until then to give us what we want"

Liam steps forward eyes glowing ready for a fight before Scott stops him. "It would be wise of you not to threaten us" His own eyes glowing a fierce red.

Without saying another word all three men leave.

Liam steps forward. "Why did you stop me" he asks Scott. "We could have taken them"

"I don't want us doing anything before we speak to Theo"

"What do you think they what with him?" Liam asks looking increasingly worried.

"I don't know but I intend to find out"

Scott was aware that Theo had spent so time with some rather unsavoury people a number of years back but he was also aware of how much Theo had changed. At one point Scott only saw Theo as an uneasy ally, someone he didn't want to work with but who he had to for the sake of others. Now however Theo had earned back Scott's trust and respect, Scott no longer saw him as a enemy or a threat but as a trusted friend.


	2. Two

They head back and find the others. Scott tells Liam to explain what happened to everyone while he goes and looks for Theo. 

 

Theo was running through the wood when he suddenly feels like he's being followed. He looks behind him and sees nothing but when he turns back around he gets tackled to the ground.

"Hey Theo long time"

"What are you doing here?" Theo asks nervously. 

"What not happy to see your old friend" He laughs "I think you know why I'm here"

"I'm not coming with you"

"I thought you might say that" He grins "You know I met two of your little friends today"

Theo just stared at him intently.

"Well I say friends one of them is something more isn't he" He says while stepping forward. "I can smell his sent all over you, maybe I should pay the kid a visit"

Theo Punches him. "IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Now that's the Theo I remember" He says while standing back up. "Now come with me and none of your little friends need to get hurt"

Theo really didn't care what happened to him but he couldn't put everyone else in danger.

"I'll go" Theo says looking down at the ground defeated. 

"Smart choice" As he says that he gets knocked out

Theo looks up "Scott what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you but I guess I was to late"

"Scott I have to go with them I don't have a choice "

"Yes you do you can let us help you"

Theo went to protest before Scott stopped him. "You're apart of this pack now Theo and we look out for each other and even if you don't want us to help we will because that's what we do"

Theo was really unsure at first but he trusted Scott. Scott had forgiven him, Scott had convinced the others to give him another chance and Scott had welcomed him into the pack.

"Thanks Scott"

"Now let's head back and talk to the others"


	3. Three

On there way back to see the others Scott decides to talk to Theo about what happened.

"So who are these guys?"

Theo looked down feeling ashamed. He knew that one day his past would come back to haunt him, he just hoped it wasn't this soon when he had finally got everything he had wanted.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, I just wanted to know what we are up against"

Theo explained everything to Scott. He met up with this pack led by two alphas, they were powerful and dangerous and they blamed Theo for something that happened that Theo wasn't comfortable talking about. Scott didn't push him for more information.

When they finally get back Scott tells Liam to take Theo home and keep an eye on him while he talks to everyone else.

Theo was silent all the way home which worried Liam. "How are you feeling?"

Theo kept his head down. "I've really screwed up"

"Theo this isn't your fault"

"Yes it is, this is my mess and you guys shouldn't have to deal with it"

Liam pulls Theo into a hug "We don't do this because we have to. Your one of us now and weather you like it or not we want to help you"

Theo pulls away. "But..."

"I don't want to hear it okay you've saved me more than enough times but now it's my turn to save you"

Theo grabs Liam and hugs him again. "Thank you Liam for everything"


	4. Four

Theo woke up in the middle of the night when his phone went off. He checked the message before sneaking out of the house trying not to disturbing Liam.

He was having second thoughts about everything. This was his mess and he felt it was job to deal with it. He didn't want to put anyone in danger especially not Liam. After everything he had put everyone through the least he could do was fix his own mess.

He went back to the same spot in the woods where he was attacked earlier. "I'm here" He called out.

"I'm surprised you turned up" A women says while walking out from behind a tree.

"You mean after you sent your little guard dog to attack me"

"Not my idea and I plan to deal with him later" She tells him.

"Listen if you're going to kill me just get it over with but let my friends go"

"Friends?" She Laughs. "Oh Theo don't you get it they've never been your friends" She walks towards him. "They're just using you. Once they no longer need you they'll just discard you and you'll be weak and alone like you've always been"

Theo was well aware of what she was trying to do it was something Theo was all to familiar with, manipulating someone playing on there insecurities and making them doubt everything.  
There was a time when Theo would of believed it but now he knew that he had actual friends and people who cared about him.

For a long time he wondered why Scott had let him back into the pack. He had killed Scott and tried to turn everyone against him but he eventually realised that's the kind of person Scott is. He is kind, forgiving and always manages to see the good in people even the ones who don't deserve it. At one time Theo thought that was Scott's biggest weaknesses but now he couldn't help but admire him for it.

"I don't want to kill you Theo I want you to join us. Just like old times" The thought of the that made him feel really uncomfortable. He thought back to the kind of person he used to be and all the terrible things he had done.

He thought back to what Liam had said. "We're not going to help you because we have to. Your one of us now and weather you like it or not we want to help you" Theo smiled at the thought. It made him feel wanted like he actually belonged.

"I know you Theo all you've ever wanted is power" She places a hand on his shoulder. "And I can give it to you"

It was true at one point all Theo cared about was power. But now he had something better than power he had friends he had a pack and they gave him the strength to be better and continue to do better.

"The answers is no"

Her eyes flash red. "You will regret this" She says before turning back around to leave. "And by the time this is over you will be begging to join us"

Theo would not go back to being the type of person he used to be. He had come so far and he wasn't going to throw that away for anything. He had a pack now a real pack and he would do anything to keep them all safe but he also decided to finally accept their help.


End file.
